classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMaster001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Austin 12/4 "Low Loader" Taxi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Muira (Talk) 09:45, October 20, 2012 Pages to add Hey there! I have made you your very own little list that can be found here. All of the pages are on the Italian Wikipedia so all you would need to do is just translate them :) James May (talk) 18:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Translation Hey, TheMaster001. Sorry to bother you, but Steve and I plan to add a feature to the Italian wiki, and we need to know what the word "visitors" is in Italian. Because Google Translate has a tendency to give inaccurate results, we thought it would be best to contact someone who speaks the Italian language for a translation. Thanks in advance! :) -- :Thanks again for the translation. I appreciate your assistance. :) -- Italian wiki Hey Master, How is the Italian Wiki going? I will be on the chat here if you want to discuss things :) James May (talk) 14:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) Alfa Romeo Hey, The Alfa Romeo you saw is a third generation Spider. Regards, Steve Italian Pages Hey man, I am just getting round to sorting out those Ferrari pages for you, in the meantime can you please do these few Maserati pages? User:TheMaster001/List, there is a list at the link. In the future I will add the Ferrari pages here for you :) Regards, Steve More Italian Pages Hey man, I have left some more pages that are on the Italian Wikipedia that need to to be translated and added here on your userpage's list (click here to view). As well as the Maseratis from last time, there are now also a number of Ferraris :). Once you have added the pages here, could you also add them to the Italian version of this wiki as well please? Thanks, James May (talk) 00:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC)